battleworldskronosfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Worlds: Kronos
Staying true to turn-based strategy, Battle Worlds: Kronos is all about using your units and resources to the greatest possible effect. In order to win, you will need to consider factors like the positioning of units, attack range, armament and equipped upgrades.Victory or defeat - your tactics will decide. All units in the game have a unique character, setting them apart from all other units and giving them well-defined strengths and weaknesses. You can further individualize them by assigning specific upgrades. Most units allow for two leveled upgrades, each with two options to choose from. The campaign sometimes allows you to take some of your victorious units with you and improve them over the course of several missions. Features *Single Player Campaigns - Fight for the Yerla faction, a highly technologized army. For the Rebels (The Residents), make do with what you've got and fight a guerilla war. Together both campaigns will allow for more than 30 hours of gameplay. *Single Player Challenge Maps - Test your skills in different combat scenarios and keep track of your progress. *Live Multiplayer - Battle your friends live on the interent or via hot-seat. *Asynchronous Multiplayer - Take all the time you need and consider your moves. Similar to "play-by-mail", your round is stored on our server and turned over to your opponent. The system allows you to continue the match anytime and anywhere you want. *Strong AI - A clever AI that considers gameplay on various tactical and strategic levels as well as individual enemy characteristics will challenge even experienced commanders. *Map Editor - A powerful editor to create your own maps and missions (Windows only). Languages Battle Worlds: Kronos will receive a full localization in English, German, French, Spanish, Russian, and Polish! More full localizations are possible, if we can find a distribution partner in the respective countries. Additionally we will release a "loca kit" for the game, that enables the community to translate the user interface and all the written text in the game (including subtitles) into additional languages. Gameplay :See also Units, Combat. ;Action-Points & Unit-Movement Every unit on the map has Action-Points (AP). These Action-Points can be used for example for the Movement and/or Attacking of a unit. There is also a "Joker" action which can be used for any other kind of action. The idea behind this is that the player should be as flexible as possible when commanding his units in a round. Move a unit twice, Attack first, and Move afterwards or the other way around. Some units with right combination of Action-Points may even attack twice in a round, if that unit has not been Moved. Media Images Screenshot4.jpg Screenshot.jpg Screenshot2.jpg ScreenshotUpgrade.jpg Videos Battle Worlds Kronos - First Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Battle Worlds Kronos - Kickstarter Campaign Trailer|Kickstarter Trailer Battle Worlds Academy No. 1 - Action Points & Movement|Action Points & Movement Battle Worlds Development Update No. 1 - Alpha 1|Alpha Update 1 Battle Worlds Development Update No. 2 - Alpha 2|Alpha Update 2 External links *Official site Category:Gameplay